JP 2016-058137A discloses a vehicle conductive path in which a stranded cable is connected to opposite ends of a single-core cable. A single-core cable is hard to bend and deform because the conductor is formed of a single-core wire. However, the outer diameter of the single-core cable can be made smaller than that of each stranded cable if the electrical resistances are the same, and thus is routed in a low-height space such as underneath the floor of the vehicle body. The stranded cables have a larger outer diameter than the single-core cable because the conductors are formed of a stranded wire. However, the stranded cables can be easily bent and deformed, and thus are routed along a bent path within a narrow space such as inside the engine room and the vehicle interior rear space. At opposite end portions of the single-core cable, the single-core wire is exposed by removing an insulating covering. At an end portion of each stranded cable, the stranded wire is exposed by removing an insulating covering. Then, a stranded wire is coaxially fixed to each of the opposite end portions of the single-core wire using welding.
JP 2016-058137A is an example of related art.